


豢养番外二 上篇

by CheshireMilk



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 。 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMilk/pseuds/CheshireMilk
Relationships: kookmin - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	豢养番外二 上篇

豢养 番外二

*看多了病娇小奶狗 要不要试试上位的腹黑小狼狗？

上篇

“已经等不及了吗？”  
粗重浑浊的气息喷吐在朴智旻的耳边，粗壮有力的臂膀紧紧环住了白嫩脆弱的颈脖，胳膊上暴起的青筋隐约透出几分欲望。用来蔽体的白衬衣松松垮垮地套在肩膀上，胸口的纽扣崩掉了几颗，堪堪挂在纠缠在一起的线头上。意识背后人身上传递过来的在显然不过的情色信号，朴智旻瞬间明了了他的意图，含笑的双眸闪着轻佻的情愫，后颈仰起对着田柾国微微侧目。  
田柾国嘴里含糊地嘀咕了几声，如同从喉咙里挤出的低吼。他从朴智旻的背后环抱着他的手臂又收紧了几分，脸颊深深地埋进了朴智旻的颈脖，贪婪地深吸了一口气。出于野兽的直觉，他能清晰地从朴智旻吹弹可破的肌肤中掌控有关他身体的任何信息。然而无论是血液的流动，还是跳动的脉搏，这些都无一例外犹如伊甸园中的禁果，刺激着田柾国的神经，挑战着他的理智。而在他面前的朴智旻本人，更是诱人犯罪的毒蛇。妖艳的眉眼与湿润的唇舌，在蛊惑人心的同时又透着几分危险的意味。  
即便知道面前的人心怀鬼胎，即便知道再往前一步便坠入深渊万劫不复。然而在面对朴智旻赤裸裸的诱惑时，田柾国总是会如此轻易地丢盔弃甲，恨不得醉死在他如沼泽般让人沉沦的怀抱中。  
“真的要在这里做吗？”  
虽是句问询，到更像是前戏时的调情。从朴智旻勾起的唇角来看他丝毫没有因此感到不愉，反而是抱有少许期待。他的腰肢不动声色地向后贴去，挺翘的臀部便熟门熟路地贴上了田柾国早已勃起的硬物，并微微晃动着身体轻轻摩挲。  
论挑起田柾国的欲望，世上恐怕没有比朴智旻更娴熟的人。  
“不怕……被人发现吗？”  
正午时分的艳阳被浓郁茂盛的树叶牢牢地挡在了外头，唯有几缕光辉透过狭隘的缝隙斑驳在茂密的灌木丛林间。寂静的林间偶尔传来几声鸟叫与窸窸窣窣的风吹绿叶的声响。虽是副漫无人烟的样子，却谁都难保周围是否有人经过。  
“在这里就好……”  
田柾国的声音闷闷的，似是犯了委屈般刻意压低的嗓音里带上几分若有若无的低泣。他微长蜷曲的发梢贴着朴智旻的颈部，轻轻蹭着撒娇。  
“快要……忍不住了……”  
朴智旻闻言不易察觉地挑起了眉，显然这句回答取悦了他。他自知自己的魅力对田柾国而言是致命的，同时又如愚夫愚妇般不由自主地想要一次一次地从他嘴里得到证实。眼看着田柾国的呼吸声越发的急促粗重，摸在他身上的双手也不老实起来。朴智旻趁势牵过那在自己腰间蠢蠢欲动地从衣服下摆探入的手，在田柾国的怀里转了个身。  
两人的距离此刻几乎只有一线之隔，彼此的眼眸中都深深地刻上了对方的面容。朴智旻的身体半倚靠在田柾国的胸膛上，举起的双臂抚在了他的脸庞上。他忽略了田柾国隐忍得痛苦的神色，冰凉的指尖触及到滚烫的肌肤，对着面前的人上下其手。手指抵在半裸的胸口上暧昧地打转着，不时还作弄地划过那褐色的凸起，并深入半垂的衣角中，轻抚着那彰显雄性魅力的胸肌。  
田柾国涨红了张脸，因朴智旻的挑逗而更为兴奋。欲望在他的体内横冲直撞，随时有可能撞破自制的牢笼肆意发泄。但他脑海中仅有的一丝理智却不断地提醒着自己，他不能动。哪怕朴智旻做出再出格的事，除了忍耐，他都不能动弹分毫。  
因为，他的哥哥没有给他允许。  
“想要我吗，柾国？”朴智旻踮起脚，唇齿在田柾国的鬓角边摩挲，捕捉到他的呼吸微微一滞。  
“想……咳……想要。”直到开口，田柾国才意识到自己早已口干舌燥。他尴尬地闷咳一声，将在自己体内叫嚣着想要释放的情欲硬生生地咽下。  
“想要什么，我的宝贝？”朴智旻不依不饶地追问道，他的手悄无声息地钻进了田柾国的裆内，隔着内裤摸到了那个被束缚许久的巨物。  
“唔……”田柾国的眉角微微皱起，他能感受到哥哥的手，那如同婴儿般稚嫩得让他想要去亲吻疼爱的手，此刻正在自己内裤上不轻不重地蹂躏着。他本就勃起的阴茎早就湿热不堪，内裤上也被淌出的前列腺液沾染了半边，黏糊糊地流到了朴智旻的指尖上。  
“说呀，柾国。”朴智旻面色无常地笑着，手上的动作却没停止。他勾起手指，将内裤扯下，肉棒便迫不及待地从里头弹了出来，高高翘起的龟头上满是粘稠的液体，一股腥膻的男性麝香味无声地在空气中弥漫开来。  
“我……我想要哥哥……”  
田柾国难以抑制地高仰起头，胸脯大幅度地上下起伏。自己的阴茎此刻被他最向往的人握在手里玩弄，一股复杂的情绪在他胸口中涌动着。一是被压抑着的欲望终于得到解脱的释然，二是自己最向往的人此刻正玩弄着自己的阴茎而产生的变态的快感，仿佛快要因饥渴而死的人在濒临虚脱的一瞬间得到来自上天的甘露施舍。在那一瞬间，他甚至感谢自己能拥有生命来享受自己活着时为数不多的乐趣。  
“我想要……和哥哥拥抱，想要亲吻哥哥。”  
“我想……把哥哥抱在怀里，然后……插到哥哥的身体里……”  
“想……想要哥哥，想和哥哥做爱……”  
田柾国的眼中逐渐失了焦距，眼帘微合，呼吸声也变得浑浊。身下的肉棒却在朴智旻的手中越发的精神涨大。顶端的马眼急促地收缩着，不断地有透明的精液从柱头里涌出，滴滴答答地直往下淌。沉甸甸的囊袋垂在裆部微微鼓起，因着沉醉中的田柾国细微的动作而稍稍晃动。灼热的柱体变得紫红粗壮，一想到每次就是这个东西在他的身体里捅进捅出让他欲仙欲死，这阳物便犹如蛰伏的雄兽令朴智旻见着也有几分怯意。  
这小子，发育得都有些异于常人了吧。  
朴智旻默默咽了口唾沫，感到自己的前段有些异样，身后的某个敏感部位也瘙痒不断。不得不说，仅仅是看着田柾国精壮的身体和他色情的喘息，让自己身体内部的情欲也被勾了起来。但很快，他就感到一阵恼羞成怒。自己可是处于高位的人，怎么能被这小子给轻易左右呢。  
原本紧贴在一起的人忽然被拉开了距离，原本在自己的命根子上抚弄的力道也骤然消失。田柾国下意识地有些不满，咋了下嘴后便睁开了眯起的双眼。只见朴智旻站在离自己几步远的地方，满目含笑地望着自己。  
“哥……哥哥？”田柾国疑惑地轻声道，却见朴智旻抬起自己的食指抵在唇间上示意他安静，随后便听见自己的哥哥天籁般的嗓音所下达的命令。  
“跪下。”  
田柾国微微有些愣神，雕塑般呆滞地凝望着朴智旻，一时噤语。  
“听不懂我的话吗？”  
朴智旻咬紧下唇，不爽地歪了歪头。  
“田柾国，  
我让你给我跪下。”  
田柾国的瞳孔霎时张大，后知后觉地弯下了膝盖，跌跌撞撞地跪倒在了草地上。他的双肩因紧张而耸起，脸上满是因惹得哥哥恼火而起的恐惧。  
朴智旻这才满意地点了点头，紧接着他就在田柾国小心翼翼的目光中，抬手摸上了自己的衬衣领口。当他拧开领口的一刻，他就听见跪在地上的人所发出的一声忍耐的叹息。当他慢条慢理地解开自己的纽扣时，他能清晰地察觉田柾国理智的流失。当他褪去自己上半身的衣物，露出自己乳鸽般的胸脯和纤细的腰肢时，田柾国的肉棒都抵在了自己的腹肌上，地上的一小片草地也早已被精液打湿。直到他顺势连着内裤脱掉下方蔽体的物件，彻底一丝不挂地站在田柾国面前，后者简直化身为了发情的野狼，迫不及待地前倾着身子，猩红的眼眸中泛着贪婪的精光。  
“想要吗？我的柾国。”  
直到现在，朴智旻仍旧以上位者的姿态自居，居高临下地俯视着卑微的跪在地上的田柾国。  
“要！要！”  
田柾国忙不迭地回答，双腿跃跃欲试地拢起。  
“我要哥哥……”  
“既然如此的话，柾国，你知道规矩的吧。”朴智旻俯下身子，一把掐住田柾国的下巴，强迫他直视着自己的双目，“只有听话的好孩子才会有糖吃哦～”  
田柾国微微一怔，视线在不经意间倾斜，回避了朴智旻凌厉的目光。却又在后者意识到之前迅速回正，眉宇间却多了几分从未有过的阴霾。  
“好的，哥哥。”  
“我会听话的。”

…………

小镇南部的森林本就人烟稀少，平日里也极少有人造访。除了偶有些小型动物在林间乱窜外，便只剩下各色各类的灌木树林了。也正是因为如此，这倒是给早外出游却忽然犯浑的两人，提供了可以造次的场所。  
朴智旻坐在草地上，背靠着一棵树大张着双腿，面带微醺的半仰起脸。全身赤裸的他丝毫不显羞涩之意，任由突破树林枷锁的日光轻吻着自己的肌肤。而在他的双腿之间，乖巧地俯首舔弄着的正是田柾国。  
相比较田柾国那充满阳刚之气的巨物，朴智旻的性器要显得娇小许多。粉嫩的玉柱被田柾国含在嘴里吞吐抚弄，很快就颤颤巍巍地站直了身子。那高高竖起的肉棒被火热的口腔完全包裹着，湿热的舌头沿着柱体上下舔舐，甚至不忘轻抚根部的两个囊袋。朴智旻被伺候得意识模糊，嘴里肆无忌惮地发出引人遐想的轻喘。  
“唔……唔嗯……”朴智旻张着嘴，舌尖微微探出，眼角已有快感积蓄而出的泪光，“啊……柾国啊……哈啊……”  
田柾国嘴里含着阴茎，悄悄地抬起头，眼见着自己的小哥哥沉溺其中的媚态，喉结上下滚动一番。但他很快又迅速地将头低下，更加卖力地抚慰着朴智旻的肉棒。  
性器在他的吞吐下涨大扭动，龟头和玉柱上沾染的淫水都被一一舔去咽下。伞头顶部的伶口更是被舌尖恶劣地来回舔弄进犯，精道口脆弱地颤抖着，内部的通道也跟着收缩蠕动。田柾国趁着时机伸手捏住了两边的囊袋，手法粗暴地揉弄起来。  
“嗯……嗯啊……啊啊……呜呜……”朴智旻娇喘的声调渐渐高了起来，眼神也越发地迷离。他垂在身体两侧地手默默地收紧，揪住了不算强韧的草茎，排解着身体里的躁动。  
感受到嘴里的性器扭动得越加频繁，小哥哥的呻吟声也越来越大。田柾国更加激动地吮吸着嘴里的阴茎，唇齿刻意地在柱体上摩挲，并伸手在囊袋中央的会阴处碾压，一次又一次地濒临高潮的临界。  
“嗯……嗯……唔……啊啊啊啊啊”  
随着朴智旻一声拔高的泣音，颤抖着的性器终于喷涌出了浓稠的精液，射满了田柾国的整个口腔。田柾国眉头都没有皱一下，不顾喉咙条件反射的呕吐欲，就将嘴里的黏液都咽了下去。而朴智旻软软地倚靠在了树干上，松开草茎的双手脱力地微张着，闭着双眼轻喘着休息。  
将嘴角精液的残渣都给舔去后，田柾国这才厚着脸皮凑上了前。他试探着贴上朴智旻的酮体，见哥哥并没有因为他的私自越级而变现出丝毫不满，他才大着胆子吻上了朴智旻的唇。  
两人的唇紧贴在一起后的那一刻，便不分彼此地纠缠在了一起。先是唇肉的交相厮磨，接着是不懂温柔的田柾国莽莽撞撞地伸舌探入了朴智旻的嘴里，粗暴又蛮横地扫掠着对方的领地。  
朴智旻因呼吸不畅而难耐地闷哼一声，对于田柾国近乎出于原始本能的做爱方式，他是又遗憾又享受的。毕竟谁不喜欢在做爱的时候玩些小花样来增添性爱情趣，而田柾国这个满脑子黄色废料的榆木脑袋只会提枪就上。然而，田柾国这种狂风暴雨般近乎掠夺的举止却也令他着迷上瘾。总是能一次次地将他引以为豪的理智榨干得一点不剩，恨不得抛却他作为高等生物所获知的一切，与田柾国一同醉死在性爱的狂潮中。当然这些念头朴智旻是绝对不会让田柾国知道的。因为他在田柾国的面前是个征服者，哪怕朴智旻自己早已心知肚明，他是绝对不会让田柾国一丝一毫地探知到自己在做爱时竟然被他牵着鼻子走。  
舌尖交织在一起交换着彼此的气息，唇齿间满是热吻时粘上的唾液，有不少继而从两人的嘴角淌过，直至流到颈脖。从田柾国的吻中所传达过来的爱意太过真实与炽热，朴智旻在某一瞬间竟然想伸手拥抱到，却在临即的最后一秒硬生生地克制住了。他们如此亲密地贴在一起，似是要吻到天荒地老般地热情如初。直到朴智旻的额间流出汗珠，肺部也因氧气稀少而疼痛不堪时，田柾国才结束了这个过于热烈的吻。两人分离的唇舌拉出一条晶莹的银丝，随后又如那岌岌可危的红线，在空中悄无声息地断裂。  
田柾国没给朴智旻留有片刻缓神，得寸进尺地舔去哥哥唇上的涎液，继而又吻上了那略显冷冽的下颚线，又向着那总如高贵的天鹅般仰起的颈脖进犯。因缺氧而恍惚的朴智旻抬了抬眼，隐约意识到有某个熟悉的触感在自己脖子上来回触碰。原本想呵斥出声的他最后还是因疲软的身子而放下了这个念头，任由自己心安理得地接受田柾国的服侍，沉溺在情欲的海洋中。  
浑浑噩噩中，不知为何朴智旻总觉得今日的田柾国有些不对劲，像是热情得过了头。  
但很快他就否定了自己的怀疑，毕竟田柾国这个还保留着野性的人一向如此，一到做爱就疯了似的没头没脑。  
应该是错觉。  
对野兽来说压根没有温柔可言，仅是片刻朴智旻的颈脖上便布满了大大小小的吻痕和水渍。田柾国半是亲吻半是啃噬着朴智旻的锁骨，锋利的锐齿在皮肤上划开道道细小的血痕。鲜血的铁锈味强烈地刺激了他的神经，迫使自己更为热烈地品尝面前的佳肴。朴智旻的手插入埋在自己锁骨间的人的发梢中，十指蜷曲着喘息不止。  
火热的躯体纠缠不清，周围空气的温度似乎也在上升。田柾国的手在哥哥的身上游移着，在那丰润的臀肉上抚摸许久后，沿着脊椎缓慢上移，最后悄悄地抚上了那胸口的乳肉。男性的胸脯远没有女性那般丰满，朴智旻的胸却依然拢起了两座小山丘。田柾国一手扶住朴智旻的后背，一手握住了他胸口一边的软肉捏揉着。胸脯上那颗红樱般的凸起被捏在手中来回蹂躏，乳头迅速肿大涨红，可怜兮兮地垂在了他手里。眼看着这惹人怜爱的茱萸，田柾国实在按捺不住自己内心深处最真实的渴望，径直将它含在了嘴里。另一只手也摸上了另一边的胸肉，排解着身体里难以发泄的欲火。  
“啊啊……呜啊……嗯……呼……”朴智旻低头望着在自己胸口上造次的田柾国，敏感的两点被同时抚慰到，过于刺激的快感如电流般在自己体内冲撞。他的头靠在树干上，模糊的视野中只有林荫的那片墨绿。他只能隐约判断身体的变化，以及身下能个备受煎熬的肉穴，正一翕一张着渴求得到满足。  
那两团白嫩的乳肉在长久地抚弄与舔舐被折磨得淫乱不堪，胸口的奶头胀得有原先的两倍之大，还布满了清晰的牙印。朴智旻情不自禁地扭动着身体，雪白的大腿主动盘上了田柾国的腰肢，淫乱地去蹭田柾国裆部硬得快要爆炸地阴茎。  
“可……可以了……柾国……”  
一直半躺着享受着田柾国伺候的朴智旻终于忍不住出声，深陷入情欲中的他再忍受不了小穴里的被压制已久欲望，渴望着能有什么将自己的身体给填满。  
“下……下面……”  
“快点……快点……”  
田柾国顺从地用双手抚上了朴智旻的臀部，转而一把抓住和他手臂一样粗的大腿向两边掰开。那因朴智旻拼命想要去维护的尊严而隐藏许久的蜜穴便赤裸裸地暴露在田柾国的眼前，穴口粉嫩的媚肉微微翕张着，隐约瞥见里头紧致的穴道。穴口的位置已经被糊上了少许穴里淌出的淫水，顺着被抬起的臀肉直往下流。  
没有片刻犹豫，田柾国就凑了上去，用舌头去舔舐那流着蜜液的骚穴。内部的穴道跟着抽搐起来，淌出了更多的肠液。舌头在穴肉上来回舔弄着，灵活地对着微张的穴口往里钻。涎液从田柾国的嘴里溢出，与肠道里淌出的淫液混杂在一起，发出羞人的“啧啧”水声。朴智旻的大腿根部不安地抖动着，不时还难耐地摩挲起来。他已经释放过一次的阴茎在不应后再度颤颤巍巍地竖了起来，龟头的轻轻颤抖着再度被前列腺液打湿。  
田柾国的脸与后背上早已布满了汗珠，他的肉棒已经勃起很久了，仁德他头昏脑胀。但在没有哥哥的同意的情况下，他是绝对不会允许去插入的，所以他只能悄悄地将肉棒的伞头抵在草地上摩擦稍稍缓解。穴道里涌出的淫水越来越多，渐渐地充溢了他的口腔，这些他都甘之如饴地演了下去。嘴里流淌的蜜液，耳边朴智旻陶醉的呻吟，这些都刺激得他恨不得直接压着朴智旻就一顿猛操，但田柾国仍是硬着头皮忍住了那股骚动。  
再等等，时机就快到了。  
田柾国在心里默念道。  
待到朴智旻的骚穴中充满了情动的淫液，穴口的嫩肉也收缩不止，田柾国趁机往洞里径直插入了两根手指。朴智旻被激得抬起臀部惊叫了两声，很快便适应了手指的尺寸安稳了下来。手指关节比舌头要灵敏许多，两根指头在肠道里粗暴地扩张摁压，将里头的黏液搅动得直往外淌。穴道敏感地轻颤不已，微长的指甲在无意地划过穴肉时，肠壁便顺势分泌出更多的肠液。穴口被强制地持续撑大，粉嫩的媚肉也肿大泛红，手指被温热的触感紧紧包裹着，探寻内部深处的珍宝。  
见势头合适，田柾国便跟着塞入了第三根手指。肉穴更为敏感地抽搐了几下，再度吐出了几口黏液。三指插入了穴道中放肆地进犯着，并试探地在穴壁抚弄碾压着，很快他的指尖就在某个熟悉的位置，触碰到某快凸起的软肉。  
“啊啊……唔……嗯啊……呼啊……”  
当田柾国的手指触及到那一点的一刻，朴智旻的身体猛烈地颤抖起来，哭叫声也变得高昂。他泪眼迷蒙地望着田柾国，微张地丰唇透着股水光。刚刚在自己的敏感被触碰的一瞬间，一股酥麻感贯穿了他的全身，让他的心理防线险些击溃。生理盐水难以自制地涌上了眼眶，胸口急促地上下起伏。  
找到了。  
田柾国一把捞起朴智旻一边的腿，插在穴里的三指冲着那块媚肉狠戾地顶弄。他的力道又冲又猛，将穴内的骚水都插得汁水四溢。强烈地快感一波又一波的向朴智旻席卷而来，将他仅剩的理智都给蚕食得一干二净。  
“嗯嗯……唔啊啊……哈啊……”朴智旻的声音彻底变了调，他的下颚高高扬起，娇媚的哭声连连不止。他大张着腿，任凭田柾国侵犯自己的私处。  
穴肉被冲撞得充血泛红，紧致湿热的肠道热度上升。手指仍旧冲撞着敏感娇嫩的媚肉，肠液被挤压得发出清晰的水声。穴口的嫩肉吮吸着手指的根部，翻出少许溢出的骚水泡沫，在指背上留下淡淡的水渍。淫液粘连在手指的缝隙中，被抽插得牵扯出糜烂的黏液，缠绵地在穴道里徘徊不止。朴智旻如同的身体随着田柾国手指的动作沉沉浮浮，身下站起的肉棒也随之晃动着，飞溅出来透明的液体滴落在他的小腹上。  
随着田柾国手指的不断侵犯和前列腺被碾磨所带来的快感，朴智旻的穴道已近麻木泛红。肉穴抽搐得频率越来越快，更多的骚水也从穴内徐徐不断地涌出。阴茎胀得硬挺发紫，内部的精道口也被即将喷涌出的精液挤得生疼。他的下体被玩弄得不堪入目，那股淫靡的气息越发的浓重。  
“呃啊啊……要到了……呜……”朴智旻喘得几乎说不出话来，不由自主地晃着臀部配合田柾国的动作，“嗯啊……不……不行了……不行了不行了……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——————”  
在田柾国手指的顶弄进犯下，朴智旻再度迎来了高潮。肉棒在没有被抚慰的情况剧烈地扭动着，随后从龟头射出了半透明的精水，溅到了田柾国的腹肌上。于此同时，他后方的肉穴里也一阵痉挛，大股大股的淫水从里头喷了出来。田柾国的手指脱离穴口的一刻，黏稠的蜜液便迫不及待地涌出了穴道，直接流到了朴智旻身下的草地上，在上面晕开了一小摊糜烂的水垢。  
高潮后的朴智旻眼神空洞失了焦距，浑身瘫软地倒在了地上，掰开许久的大腿一时无法合并。田柾国低头抹去自己腹部上朴智旻射出的精液，沾了些在手上又含到了嘴中吮吸着。他抬头探究地望着神志不清的朴智旻，和他那仍在往外淌水的骚穴，眼神微微黯了黯。  
是时候了。  
前后方同时高潮的快感对朴智旻来说太过刺激，分泌过多的肾上腺素一时麻痹了他的神经，直到很久他都没能缓过神来。直到他潜逃许久的意识渐渐回笼，他才意识自己在不知不觉间被田柾国整个搂在了怀里。他的双腿被分开附在了田柾国的腰侧，而后者粗壮的肉棒，正紧紧抵在他的肉穴上。  
“田柾国！”  
朴智旻有些不满地皱起眉头，在恼火他擅自作主之余，却忽略了田柾国晦暗的眼眸。  
“你在做什么？”

TBC  
*万年鸽王我回来了


End file.
